Once Upon A Time
by Sassaphrass
Summary: Once upon a time Death told a story


**A/N: Hey guys! So here I am writing a one shot when I should be working on my other stories. Anyway, I was watching a video on YouTube called _The Backwater Gospel_ when, for some odd reason, this idea came to me. Don't know why, but it just did.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 **Warning: Death and reasons for death.**

* * *

There once was this emperor from Greece who stood about five feet tall with seven feet of ego. His bald head was shinier than his palace, and his gut could outweigh his throne of gold. Of a man with such an appearance, I bet his love of violence would came as a great shock to you.

He was a fanatic when it came to the gladiator games. He would cheer and hobble out of his seat when blood flew through the air and wild beasts would shred some very unfortunate men.

Believe it or not, it was even worse in his palace. There was the slave who cleaned a room at the wrong time and lost an arm; a peasant once dropped a piece of bread on his foot and in return was fed to a lion; a woman refused his courtship so her heart was given to the dogs, quite literally. And God help you if a single crumb was eaten at his table before he had his fill.

It certainly came as no surprise to me when he chocked on an apple while laughing at the man being quartered.

#(#)#

There was once a beautiful woman with lustful curves, golden hair, and cold blue eyes. I never understood why such traits were considered perfect; after all, a person is just a sack of skin filled with bones.

And she was by no means perfect. With a poisonous tongue and every deceased husband, her pockets grew deeper and deeper. She spent her riches on her looks and expensive garbage to match, and she certainly had no trouble finding a man that could satisfy her taste for luxury.

But even a black widow couldn't breath with a corset tied too tightly.

#(#)#

There was once a not so holy priest with big glasses and a wiry frame. He preached and ranted on the sins of man, all the while pocketing money sent to the church. He would claim it was for charity, but I knew where it went.

He had a misogyny against women, except when he bought them for a night, and his bible held a place for a gun but not words.

I still find it rather ironic when one of those women shot him in the back with that very gun.

#(#)#

There was once a strong man with dark eyes and blood stained hands. He fought for his king with an ironclad heart and an aching conscience.

Despite his abundance of fallen foes, he became a great family man when not in war. Unfortunately, not everyone can survive a plague. That includes a wife with a heart of gold and a lovely daughter just learning to walk.

I guess that is the reason the knight's last life to kill was his own.

#(#)#

There was once a young noble with a charming smile. He could charm any woman he wanted, which he often did, and cause any marriage to collapse on itself.

Another popular hobby of his was stealing from the poor and giving to the rich. His house was extravagant, as were his many wives.

He died with a grey beard and a confession of apology to a woman long gone.

#(#)#

There was once a soldier with kind brown eyes that have seen too much.

He fought for his country, no one could deny that. And with everything he gave, all he was given was a cardboard box at the end of the street and a cup for loose change.

But not even a bottle of liquor could protect him from winter.

#(#)#

There was once a sweet little girl with curly brown hair and eyes as bright as the sky. She had a heart as big as the earth before she even became a woman.

She loved to help anyone or anything she could. She even once helped a dog with a broken leg that she found down the street. No one could deny that she was a lovely sight to behold; they even called her the sweetheart of the town.

It was such a shame when her mother grew a bit too jealous.

#(#)#

Once upon a time there were two handsome brothers who were harder to kill than cockroaches. One even died a hundred and eighteen times on a single Tuesday. I should know, I never lose count. Back and forth they would die for each other, which happened more times than you would think.

They saved many lives from monsters in the night, but they may have killed a few, too. And they are certainly no stranger to sin. Wether it be from murder to pride and everything in between, they have gotten around.

Both walked the fine line between heaven and hell, and spent plenty of time in both. They have been angels and have had their fair share of demons, just to name a few things.

Sometimes they fought, sometimes they hurt, but always they were brothers to the end.

And how did they end? Well, did you really think I would tell you?


End file.
